


Trees

by emoanimelover



Category: Phan, Youtubers, dan and phil
Genre: Chris Kendall - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Idk yet honestly, M/M, Minor KickTheStickz, PJ Liguori - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Trees, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoanimelover/pseuds/emoanimelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Lester is a lonely boy who's parents fight to no end, causing them to be distracted from him. He puts on a mask for everyone and acts as a completely different person, meaning even his best friends don't know him. Phil is used to feeling alone, but could a chance encounter in the woods with a boy that has sparkling brown eyes change everything?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inspired by Trees- Twenty One Pilots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silent In the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave comments below as I would love to know what to do to help my writing get better :). Hope you enjoy!

Phil sighed as he sat at his desk in his room, he listened to his parents yelling downstairs. It amazed him how he heard it over the music he was listening to, it was like he couldn't escape. His brother found an escape, he could just drive away now that he had his license. But here Phil was, stranded in his room listening to the back and forth screaming between the two people he thought had been his parents, he wasn't so sure anymore. The home phone next to Phil lit up, it was from the downstairs phone. One of his parents usually called him instead of coming upstairs to say anything to him, he thought they found him as a waste of time.

"Hello?" Phil said, answering the phone. He put his headphones around his neck so he could hear.

"Phil, darling, be a dear and bring me down a few pillows and a pair of my pajamas? I've decided to sleep on the pull out couch tonight, honey." Phil's mom replied. She acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Sure mom. Be right there." Phil hung up and took the headphones off, setting them on his desk. He jogged down the hallway and grabbed what his mother wanted, then he proceeded down the steps. It was quiet, his mother and father were peacefully chatting in the kitchen. Both of them had always done this, as if Phil couldn't hear them fighting all hours of the day. Phil's mom looked at the doorway where Phil was standing.

"Oh thank you sweetie! You can go back to your room now, call if you need anything!" Phil's mom took her pajamas and pillows then gave him a quick hug, walking back to the island in the middle of the kitchen to talk to his dad. Phil walked back upstairs, right when he got to the top he heard yelling once again, and possibly a glass or two breaking. Phil just sighed and rolled his eyes, going into his room and closing the door behind him, he then walked to and fell on his colorful bed. He picked up his iPhone beside him and started playing on a Pokemon app he found, one of the only things that caused him true happiness. After about ten minutes the game stopped, it was interrupted by a call from his friend PJ. Phil looked at the phone and winced, he didn't feel like talking to people right now, but he knew PJ would get worried. Phil put on a huge, fake smile and put the phone up to his ear, answering it.

"Heya Peej! Whatcha up to?" Phil squeezed his eyes shut, he hated lying to his best friend.

"Well if it isn't THE Phil Lester! How ya doing buddy?" PJ exclaimed back. 

"I'm doing pretty good PJ! What are you up to, mate?" Phil's voice cracked, he was honestly shocked nobody detected his lying, he was so bad at it.

"Oh actually that's why I called, Chris is spending the night, he says hi by the way, and we wanted to know if you'd like to join u-Chris quit it!" PJ laughed and Phil could hear Chris laughing in the background. 

"Aw guys I'd love to but...uhm..." Phil looked frantically around the room for an excuse, he couldn't get a ride tonight and he didn't feel like it anyway. His eyes landed on a box, it was a game of monopoly. "Family game night! You know, yeah, quality time with the family and stuff."

"Oh, that sucks! Well I mean it doesn't but it won't be the same without you. Have fun playing with your family, Lester!" PJ was disappointed, Phil could tell, but he still kept his jumpy and happy manor.

"I will, Peej, thanks! You and Chris have fun too, see you guys Monday! Bye!" Phil replied.

"Bye Phil!" Chris and PJ shouted into the phone. The screen went dark, they'd hung up. Phil's smile suddenly dropped, he went back to his normal self. Phil hated lying to everyone he knew, outside of his home he was like a ray of sunshine, always smiling and trying to cheer everyone up. The literal opposite of what he was at home. He wasn't sad all the time, he just never smiled, he never really expressed emotions behind closed doors. Phil looked at the clock, it was 9 PM already, his dad was probably going to come up soon. He sighed and sat up on his bed, twirling his phone around in his hands before dropping it on a blue square on his duvet. He wondered what life was like for other people, people whose parents cared about them, people whose parents cooked for them and set expectations for them. People whose parents were in love. Phil momentarily drifted away, thinking of a better world, he had strict parents but only because they cared for him. They all ate together and actually had game nights together. His brother was home all the time and Phil was genuinely happy, he didn't have to put on a mask to pretend everything was okay. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Phil sighed.

"Come in." He said blankly. Phil's dad stepped in with a smile on his face.

"Hey Phil! How ya doing buddy? Good? That's good. I'm gonna go to bed now, call if you need anything." He was gone just like that, as quick as he came in. 

Phil just flopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. As soon as he heard his dad closing the door to his own room, Phil got up and stood in front of the window, staring out at the forest behind his house. He walked to his door and grabbed his black converse shoes, slid them on, then grabbed a light blue jacket hanging on the chair in front of his desk. Phil opened the window and closed his eyes, letting the cool air flood into his room. He breathed it in slowly, savoring the fresh air that he only got to appreciate on his walks in the woods. His little adventures, as he called them. He climbed out the window onto the little bit of rooftop that was under his widow, then he closed the window behind him before jumping down onto the grass. Phil looked ahead of him into the mess of trees, stepping forward and disappearing behind a few bushes. He found his way to his favorite tree and climbed up a rope ladder he made a few years ago to the top. He sat on a high but sturdy branch and looked at the starry night sky. The constellations seemed to move to him, he always saw something in the stars. On his left was a woman playing with her dog, behind him was a couple walking together, holding hands, and in front of him was a smiling boy's face. He never saw the same things on different nights, sometimes animals and sometimes people, but usually living things. The stars and the images he made from them made him feel not so alone in the world. Phil's phone buzzed, it was a text from PJ.

"Goodnight Philly, text me tomorrow." 

Phil smiled looking at the bright screen in front of him, it reminded him of Chris and PJ and his other friends at school and made him feel less alone. However, the more he thought about it, the more he remembered nobody knew what he was really like. He wasn't as happy as he seemed, he didn't dislike nerdy things, he didn't listen to rap or hip hop, but this was how everyone liked him. The real Phil didn't have any friends, anyone who knew every little secret and thought he's ever had, nobody to share food and clothes and feelings with, only fake emotions and fake everything. Phil sighed, tears flooding his eyes. He looked down through the leaves below him and began descending down his ladder again. Once at the bottom, he turned around and slid down to sit at the base of his tree. Streams of his tears starting flowing slowly down his cheeks as he looked up at the sky again. Would anyone ever be there for him? What if this was all his life was going to be? What if he was always alone? The forest was the only place he could really be himself, he hoped to God that he wasn't alone this whole time, that someone could be behind a tree or...something. Phil looked out into nthe mess of trees in front of him.

"Hello?" Phil choked out before hugging his knees to his chest and putting his head down. He began sobbing again.

"Hello."


	2. I Want To Say Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I honestly didn't think I was going to continue, but after reading a couple comments I've decided that the show must go on! Seriously, all comments help me, both negative and positive, don't be shy to leave one :). Enjoy this chapter!

Phil jerked his head up. Did he just hear someone?

"H-Hello?" He said a bit louder, his voice cracking.

"Hello."

He swiveled his head to the right and looked up, only to find a person standing a few feet away from him, in the darkness.

"Who are y-you?" Phil questioned, he was scared, he'd never seen anyone back here before.

"My name's Dan. I live near here. Who are you?" The figure stepped out into a beam of moonlight. There stood a boy who had darker brown hair in a similar haircut to Phil's, sparkling brown eyes, a small smile, and lightly tanned skin. He wore tight black jeans and a black t shirt, both almost blended in with the darkness behind him. Phil stood up and stepped out of his patch of darkness and into the same beam of light as the boy, Dan. He tried to offer a smile, but he was too busy wiping away the tears from his face.

"I'm Phil. I...uhm...live around here too." Phil looked down at his feet.

"Nice to meet you, Phil. Why were you crying?" Dan made a small concerned look at Phil.

"Oh, um...Bad day." Phil hesitated, he didn't know Dan, why should he tell him anything?

"Try again. I've seen you out here two or three other times. You're always sad. Why?" Dan took another step toward Phil.

"Well...I..." Phil took a deep breath. "My parents fight a lot, like all the time. That's it really." 

Dan widened his eyes, "Phil Lester?" Phil nodded. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Your house can be heard from almost a mile away."

"Yeah." Phil murmured. He looked down again shamefully.

"Hey, it's okay." Dan said. "It'll get better. It's not like you're gonna live with them forever. Plus you've got friends to keep you happy, right?" Phil was about to speak when his phone rang. 

"Sorry." Phil muttered and looked at his screen, it was PJ. He slid his thumb across the screen and put the phone to his ear. "What's up, Peej?" He answered in a happy voice, giving a huge smile.

"Philly! I was worried, you didn't text us goodnight!" PJ sounded concerned, but Chris was laughing in the background.

"We said goodnight on the phone you weirdo. I figured you'd be fine." Phil laughed too. He momentarily looked up to a shocked Dan who was staring at him.

"I missed your virtual presence, Philly. I'm sorry for worrying." PJ sounded apologetic, but still energetic.

"It's fine, Philly is doing just fine Peej. I'll text you and Chris tomorrow, goodnight." Phil grinned and tilted his head up to look at the stars.

"Goodnight!" PJ yelled into the phone before Phil hung up. His smile dropped as he shoved his phone into the back pocket of his skinny jeans. Dan looked at him with a concerned look."What?" Phil asked.

"Really? You pretend to be happy on the phone to your friends? And judging by the nicknames and how worried he sounded I'm guessing he was a close friend?" Dan took yet another step toward Phil. Phil looked up and tried reading Dan's eyes. They sparkled with both sorrow and confusion.

"Uhm...Yeah, PJ and Chris. They're my best friends. I think. I mean they don't know what I'm really like but they're very nice and-"

"Listen, that's not okay. If you have best friends they should love you for you. Not for a mask you put on." Dan interrupted. He tilted his head to the side, resembling a puppy dog. "Is there anyone who knows what you're really like? At all?"

Phil tilted his head up again to look at the taller boy in front of him. "No. You're the closest one." 

Dan offered a small smile, "Well, Philly, I'll have to be your friend then."

Phil couldn't hold back a tiny laugh. A genuine one. He smiled even bigger at the thought of him genuinely smiling. God, he was weird. "I'd love to be your friend, Dan."

"See, there's a happy boy. Not like you were on the phone." Dan smiled at Phil, he could tell all the small differences in Phil's face easily when he was faking and being real, even though he hadn't even known him that long, it was that obvious. When he was faking he clenched his teeth together and smiled too big to try to show off his teeth, as if that made him seem like he was having more fun. When he was genuine, he did a little thing with his tongue where it was between his teeth when he was smiling. His nose scrunched up and his eyes wrinkled as well. Unfortunately, Dan didn't get to admire this long.

"Yeah..." Phil's smile dropped again, along with his head. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't stay happy. Dan bent down a little bit and tried looking up at Phil so he would notice him.

"I'm sorry Phil." Dan said, but then he gave Phil a mischievous look and grabbed his arm. "Come on, I think this will make you feel better." Phil let Dan drag him through the woods, there was a small path that Phil had never noticed before, which was understandable because you wouldn't know it was there if you didn't look hard enough. There were endless twists and turns, but eventually Dan told Phil they were there. "Just go past those trees." Dan said. Phil complied and went past a row of trees that didn't have any others behind them. Instead was a little pond, bright green lights from fireflies reflected in the calm waters. 

"Wow." Phil said, he didn't understand how he had been back here so many times yet he didn't find this pond. "How did you find this?" He asked, gazing in awe at the beautiful setting in front of him.

"I live super close, wasn't hard for me." Dan motioned for Phil to sit down on a log with a checkered blanket on it right by the water. They sat next to each other and began talking. Dan took this time to properly admire the shorter boy's stunning blue eyes, he looked closer to see a beautiful mix of three colors, blue, green, and yellow. He glanced at Phil's very black hair, in an almost exact style as his own. Phil's hair contrasted his soft-looking pale skin. It was like a perfect combination of everything. As they talked about music and art and classes, Dan also watched Phil's pink lips move, they didn't move too much as they talked at first. After a while, though, he noticed Phil was much more animated, using his hands and moving his mouth as a normal person would, he thought it was amazing how a person like Phil could conceal himself in front of so many people. He wasn't happy, but he was animated and louder and it was adorable. Phil was an amazing person.

"Dan?" Phil asked. Dan snapped back to reality. 

"Mhm sorry, I spaced out." Dan blushes, he felt embarrassed and didn't want Phil to think he didn't want to listen.

"Dan if you want to go ho-"

"No! I love talking to you! What were you saying?" Dan looked over at Phil, his face illuminated in the moonlight. Phil's features changed from a confused look to a very small smile.

"I asked you if you were busy tomorrow, I'm sorry I'm just tired." Phil glanced at Dan. Dan just noticed the sleepy look and dark circles under Phil's eyes.

"Oh no! Not at all! You go to bed, I'll see you at your tree tomorrow." Dan sat up and brushed the dirt off his pants, then pulling up Phil with his left hand. Phil stood up and they stood a little bit longer like that, in the soft glow of the moon, holding hands, before Phil shook Dan's hand.

"See you tomorrow, Dan." Phil gave another small smile and started back to his house. Dan waved goodbye, but followed him for a bit to make sure he didn't get lost.

Phil knew Dan was following him, when he heard Dan's footsteps heading the other way when he got to Phil's tree, Phil smiled like a complete idiot. He finally made a friend.

Dan followed Phil to his tree then stopped and turned around, smiling like a complete idiot. He finally made a friend.


	3. Bad Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I'm almost done with the fourth so it should be here soon, enjoy! *Also I was trying to make all the titles lyrics from Trees but that's harder than I thought, so I'm just using mostly Twenty One Pilots Lyrics, except for this one, how original right?*

"Daniel, Wake up, sweetie!" Dan groggily opened his eyes and found his mother, wide awake and completely dressed, standing in his doorway. He grimaced and glanced over to the clock, 6:31. 

"Mum, why are you waking me up so early?" Dan rolled back over, pulling a pillow over his head.

"We're going to America!" Dan's mom chirped, Dan turned over and saw she had a huge smile on her face with hope that her son would like the surprise. However, she couldn't have picked a worse day.

"We're what?! Now?! I can't mum!" Dan whined, he was now wide-eyed and sat up in bed. Dan's mom frowned.

"Well honey, I'm sorry you're not happy with it but-"

"No mum I'm very happy. Thank you so much. It's just... Can we go tomorrow or something?" Dan had an apologetic look, he knew his mother meant well, she always did, even when it had the opposite effect. 

"No, Daniel, all the flights are booked. No empty seats at all. I'm sorry. Why do you need to stay here, anyway? What's so important?" She looked down at Dan and frowned as she crossed the room, walking to the foot of his bed and placing her hands on her hips. Dan was about to say something, something about the mysterious boy with beautiful eyes and perfect...well, everything. The boy who he had watched in the woods up to 7 or 8 times now, the boy who seemed like he could be Dan's first genuine friend. But Dan's words suddenly came apart as he was trying to speak. He remembered he was only allowed to make friends with certain people, good influences who get straight a's and play sports. Not suspicious people that walk through the forest every night and hide their true self every day. 

"I-I just... Need time to pack!" Dan finally found another excuse.

"Packed and ready to go! We better leave the house in the next ten minutes, though, so get ready, Dan!" His mother was chipper again and smiled at him.

"H-How long? How long are we staying?" Dan asked, a few days would be fine, but he dreaded a few weeks or a possible month.

"Two and a half weeks." She answered, turning around and walking out the door. Dan sighed, and before he knew it, there was a single tear streaming down his face. Why? He didn't exactly know. All he knew was that he wanted to tell Phil, but he couldn't. It was way too early and he didn't know how to tell him, or where for that matter. An idea came into his head, he sprinted out the front door and around his house, into the mess of trees that he usually saw only in the dark. He started to follow the light path he had made to Phil's tree, maybe he could go to his house before and say goodbye. 

"Dan! Get out of the woods! It's time to go, son!" Dan heard his dad yell from the house. Dan stopped in his tracks, looking the path that lay before him. He knew if he didn't go back now he'd be in huge trouble. Not that Phil would care anyway, right? He'd understand, right? Yeah, he would. Dan took one more look toward Phil's tree.

"I'm sorry, Phil." He whispered, letting one more tear escape his eye as it flowed down his cheek. Dan jogged back to the car and was met by his mother and father already inside. He quickly got in, muttering an apology before plugging in his headphones to his phone and sliding them over his ears. He watched the woods as they drove away. Bye, Phil. He thought to himself, he'd be okay. Phil would be fine...right?


	4. Why won't you speak?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is just excited to have a new friend, but is he getting too ahead of himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck ILL WRITE MORE OFTEN I SWEAR IM SORRY

Phil woke up at his usual time, 9:00. Usually he would stay in bed for another hour or two, listening to his parents argue, but today was different. Phil's eyes shot open, and as soon as they did he had a huge smile on his face. He recalled the events of last night, mostly thinking about the boy named Dan Howell with chocolatey eyes and brown hair to match. He was so happy he made a friend, sure he had Chris and Pj, but they honestly didn't know his real interest or his real personality. He thought about Dan while getting ready, brushing his hair and getting dressed. He made his bed, he skipped down the stairs, and he made himself a cup of tea, going right by his yelling parents. His mom and dad seemed to stop screaming at each other for the moment as Phil's mom popped her head into the kitchen. She was surprised to see a dressed Phil, sliding around the kitchen in his socks and humming a tune. Her son was never like this, it made her happy, though. 

"Good morning, Phil!" She said, calmly striding into the room with Phil's dad behind her. Phil turned around.

"Oh hey guys." He replied, he didn't want to seem too eager in front of his parents because-

"Why are you so happy?" Phil's dad asked. Aaaaaaand there it is. Phil looked at his feet. He wanted to tell them, tell them he made a friend, but there were too many things they wouldn't understand. Like, why wasn't he like this with Chris and PJ? Or, how long ago did they meet? Not only that, but he knew he would get in trouble if his parents found out he snuck out of the house to go into the woods, let alone that he did it every night.

"Oh... I just-" Phil was at a loss for words, why else would he be happy? Maybe because he beat a game? "I beat my Pokémon game." He said, forcing a fake smile.

His parents looked almost disappointed, but they were still happy that he was happy. "Oh. That's wonderful dear. Now go back upstairs, your dad and I have to... Uhm... Do taxes." Phil knew that they just wanted to keep arguing, it was like they were addicted or something. Still sporting a small smile, Phil ran upstairs and looked out his window. It was a beautiful day, he couldn't wait for tonight. 

"Good morning, Phil." Phil's older brother, Martyn, said as he walked past the door. Phil turned around and saw him standing there, he had messy hair and a half-asleep expression, but he usually was like this in the mornings. He often went and got drunk with his friends at night as an escape from the house, Phil had always hoped for an escape, himself. And it looked like he finally had one. 

"Morning, Martyn. Hangover?" Phil chirped, sitting on his colorful bed. Martyn have him a look.

"Yeah... Don't tell mom and dad as always. But what's got you so...happy?" Martyn went and sat next to Phil on his bed, his younger brother's beaming smile caught him off guard. Phil and Martyn always shared secrets, so Phil was excited to actually tell him.

"I met someone in the forest last night." Phil flopped back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Martyn looked shocked.

"Really? A girl I assume?" Martyn winked at Phil.

"Nah. A boy. Dan." Phil started playing with his hair. His older brother didn't look surprised though, not even a little.

"So you're gay, huh?" 

"How long did it actually take you to figure that out, genius?" Phil retorted back. Martyn smiled. "Don't tell mum and dad though, not yet at least. I know they won't be mad but I'm sure it'll just become another argument topic."

"I get it little brother, I'm gonna go drown my sorrows in cereal. See ya later, Lester." Martyn stood up again, holding his head. He then gave Phil a quick wave before heading out the door. Phil looked over at the clock again, 11:00. He sighed, it had only been two hours and he already wished that it was night time. He decided to lay down and take a nap, but he couldn't. His thoughts were flooded with images and thoughts of the beautiful boy he met the night before. The way he just kind of...knew Phil. He knew when he was lying and when he was really enjoying himself. It made Phil smile, actually smile. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. His eyes jolted open and he fished his phone out of his pocket, it was Chris. What a surprise.

"Hello." Phil said, not bothering to smile. Meeting Dan made him realise he didn't have any real friends other than him, not even Chris or PJ.

"Well heeeey, buddy! What are you up to?" Chris answered in his usual chipper voice. 

"Sitting. In my room." Phil replied, almost completely monotone. He felt like Chris and PJ were to blame, they didn't like the real him anyway.

"What's wrong, mate? You want us to come over?" He sounded concerned now, but Phil still didn't care.

"No, I don't want you anywhere near me." 

"Phil wha-" 

...

Phil had just hung up on Chris, he didn't know wether to feel guilty or brave about it. He WAS just trying to help... Whatever. Him and PJ would probably ditch them if he told them the truth about him anyway. He rolled over on his stomach and set his alarm for 8 that night, then he turned on a mix of YouTube videos to fall asleep to and he fell asleep.

*****************

"I want to drive away, in the night, headlights call my name." 

Phil heard his alarm go off, he slammed it as hard as he could and shot out of bed with a huge smile on his face. He slid over to his wardrobe and grabbed some black skinny jeans and a cute purple and black button down. Then he danced into the bathroom and proceeded to take an hour and a half showering, doing his hair, and making sure he looked the best for Dan. 

"I'm ready. Let's do this. Don't mess this up, Phil." He said, looking himself up and down. He shouted a goodnight to his parents, who had also happened to be shouting, but he didn't care. They both paused and yelled goodnight back, and he slammed his door shut, locking it. Phil took one last look in the mirror before opening the window and jumping out. He then disappeared into the trees and bushes like he did many times before, but this time, he hoped some good would come out of it. 

*******

10:30

Maybe Dan was just late, he must be, it's fine. His parents probably needed him for something. Phil sat at the bottom of his tree, waiting. 

********

12:00

Phil got worried. Maybe he was sick, maybe he'd come soon, maybe he tricked Phil...? No, he was coming. He said he would. Phil waited longer.

**********

3:00

"Hello?" 

Phil was getting tired. He wasn't coming, he knew it. But he just couldn't leave knowing Dan might show up.

"Hello, Dan?"

***********

6:00

Phil had been crying for an hour now, he messed up the only real friendship that could possibly happen. And now he's messed up his fake friendships as well. All this without even trying, he was just being himself. He ran back to his house and climbed into his bedroom. Phil took off his shirt and his jeans and put on sweatpants, then cried himself to sleep.

"He doesn't want to be your friend. You're an idiot."

"That's not true, maybe he was busy!"

"He hates you. Everyone hates you."

Phil muttered one last thing before finally drifting off,

"Everyone hates me."


End file.
